


[podfic] Green

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Zack had hoped to get further than his second day at the Jeffersonian before an emergency arose.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49705) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



****

**Title:** [Green](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49705)

**Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/profile)[**dsudis**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/)

**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Bones

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:04:59

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/02%20\(B\)%20_Green_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
